moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Baril
Baril is the author of two books, A Guide To Herbs and A Study On Worgen. huge wip atm Appearance Baril is a tall, well muscled man with broad shoulders and tanned skin. His hair is vividly auburn and tied back loosely behind his head. His eyes are brown and ringed with gold, and his hooked nose looks like it's been broken a few times. A scar trails from the side of his nose down to his jawline, and claw scars are visible going across his chest. He walks with a faint limp, and he wears a pair of metal bracers around his wrists. He speaks with a southern accent. History Childhood Baril was born in Brightvale, the son of Lilly and Alphonse Kerberos. His birth was not during the best of times- in the midst of the Second war, to be exact- and while he was born in Brightvale, his family soon traveled up to Lordaeron after Stormwind fell. For the first four years of his life, Baril was a refugee in the old Alliance capitol, learning how to walk (or at least toddle), talk, and most things people learn when they're young. Once the Old Horde was defeated, Baril and his family finally returned to Brightvale, finding most of the buildings and towns in ruins. Tents were acquired and lived in until everything could be rebuilt during the following months. With everything rebuilt, Alphonse went back to shepherding and Lilly took up her usual job; embalming the corpses at Raven Hill, once Baril was old enough to go out into the field with Alphonse. Life went on like that for a good while, Baril and his father watching over the sheep and the boy going to school when he could. He was a cheeky and slightly bratty child, but he also worked hard and did well in school, preferring to outwit any schoolmates who decided to challenge him. He also began to learn alchemy from his mother. Baril also learned how to take care of the sheepdog they owned and how to tend to the flock, how to care for them when they were sick and helping out when it was time for the ewes to give birth. Adolescence A good majority of Baril's teenage years were spend out in the field, where he admittedly only spent some of the time watching the sheep. The rest was spent lounging around, reading, and flirting with any passing young ladies. When he wasn't in the field, he was helping out his mother embalm corpses at the funeral home in Raven Hill or digging graves out in the cemetery, where he acquired a sort of tolerance for corpses and death itself. When he was eighteen, he began courting a young woman by the name of Alice. At first she paid him little interest, but he won her over with his wit and charm, and a few months later they married. Adulthood Soon after his marriage, Baril traveled up to Stormwind to get a teacher's education out of a desire to impart his knowledge to others and to better provide for his new wife. After he became a teacher he returned to Brightvale and began teaching in a one-room school house in Grand Hamlet. He also managed to save up enough to buy a house (with assistance from his family) and he lived there with Alice until he was twenty one. Then the Scourge came, and Baril took his father's place as a soldier of the Grand Alliance, joining the 85th Regiment of Stormwind. He received combat training under a man named Captain Darrick Wallin, and served with a squad of nine other men. They formed a close bond, becoming something of a family (except for maybe sergeant Stefan and the rest of the Privates), and kept secret the fact that one of the men in the squad wasn't, in fact, a man. (Private Eve Gennings, later to be promoted to sergeant, had had enough with this whole Scourge business and had decided to take matters into her own hands.) They fought in a few skirmishes and battles, and managed to survive fighting the undead one way or another, fighting under the command of Prince Arthas. But Baril drew the line at insanity. He and his squad refused to participate in the Culling of Stratolme along with a multitude of other soldiers. Instead, Baril ended up going on a unplanned exodus to Kalimdor with the Lady Jaina Proudmoore, only managing to send a single hasty letter to his wife and family telling them of where he was going. Baril fought at first against the orcs and night elves, and then with them with the arrival of the Burning Legion. He declined the post offered to him in the newly founded Theramore once the war was over, and figured it was time to head back home. He took passage to Menethil as soon as it was available. Traveling up to Ironforge and then to Stormwind, Baril found that things had changed while he was gone: Westfall was overrun by bandits, and what he could see of Brightvale in the distance was dark and looming. Entering Brightvale (now renamed Duskwood) Baril found it was nothing like it once was. All the familiar wildlife had fled, leaving only rabid or starving wolves, spiders, and worgs. Raven Hill had been overrun with the undead and abandoned. Panicked, Baril headed to Grand Hamlet (now known as Darkshire) as fast as he could. He was relieved to find most of the people of Raven Hill had made it to the now gloomy town, his parents among them. However, his wife was not so lucky. She had been killed by the worgen- the eerie wolf men- that had seemingly emerged from no where. Heartbroken, Baril put his soldier's training to good use and became a member of the Night Watch, patrolling the roads and fighting back the undead and the Worgen. After a year and a half or so with the Night Watch he decided to take up traveling, to see if there was anything to be done for his beloved Brightvale. Hearing rumors of Worgen in Silverpine and a Dalaran wizard by the name of Arugal who was studying them, he traveled north. Category:Human Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Death Knight